Tekiou Kobushi
Personality "Spirited" '' A characteristic of his character, the thing that drives him to master physical combat at his disposal, that he can use with his body. He is someone that arises from the ashes when others can't someone who believes fighting fiercely and battling others is the only way to prove your true weight, in a situation. He is someone that rushes ahead, and screams after he has been defeated or after victory in a shrill. He is also someone who doesn't give-up on his friends, as promises, aspirations, and his own strength, drive him forward. ''Straight-Forward '' A person that looks forward, doesn't turn back, and gives people second chances as comrades if they are willing to change. He hates to see things in two ways, and likes to look for one way. He also figures in battle, if their is a "boss", go directly to them, instead of the individuals sent, and the battle is done from their. He is someone who doesn't dwell on his old actions, and tries to only improve himself as he moves forward. He is also someone who tries to keep up a fierceness accord, staring at his opponents with either a smirk, a frown, or in anger, without fear. ''Friendly '' Being one of his most significant traits, and one of his best qualities. He is a friendly person, he doesn't mind talking to people, or making friends, training with others or giving people his own point of view on things. He is also someone who tries to show his feelings better than he talks, makes promises to people, in order to drive himself to be strong. He cares for his friends, his village and his own abilities. He also has the utmost respect for those he considers heroes. ''Loud '' He is an incredibly loud individual, speaks from the heart, and not from his head, getting him in trouble. Whenever he sees something wrong, he doesn't choose to think about the consequences, thanks to his very straight-forward view. He will often get into many arguments with people around him. ''Reckless '' Very reckless, and someone who often does things on how he feels, bypassing all orders if he sees that it is wrong in his eyes. He does things such as goes after a "ring-leader" of a criminal group, instead of just stepping back. He has a significantly, stubborn nature, and those that watch him call him, very dangerous to be around. However, within this recklessness lies adaptability, in which he uses if he carelessly moves forward. ''Simple '' An incredibly, simple person. He is honest to himself, talking towards his opponents about his stupidity all the time (ironically, he is very good with in-battle tactics, though not long-range planning). When dealing with a situation, and he has his mind set on something, he usually has a one-tracked disposition, goes towards it without stopping, and doesn't angst about the pain gotten along the way. '''Abilities' Naturally Adaptive Melee Combatant He is an incredible melee specialist in physical combat, having no set style and utilizing incredible natural reflexes, agility, reaction timing and instinct with a pension for creativity, he is able to develop himself to fight opponents in combat and instinctively fight. This all accounts to his fathers harsh training of his natural abilities allowing his eyes to soak up his surroundings like a sponge and create a way for him to win, if their is one. He however cannot use weapons that have nothing to do with his abilities however, such as guns, swords, etc. When he is unconscious, he is also able to stand and fight still, taking a tone from his fighting spirit. He also names his attacks, and keeps them in a note book. Super Strength Specifically, he is not a normal human, his father has told him he is apart of a long-line of evil fighters, and has the ability of strength that goes with it, with his fathers molding of him, this has grown. He is able to pick up things much larger than himself, and is also able to break stone and shatter steel with his bare-hands (even if he looks like a skinny moron), he also has incredible gripping force, which lends to his mouth as well. This can grow over the many battles, or trainings he may have in the future. Burning Inner Strength/Kajiba no Kuso Djikara His innate ability which lends to the power of his natural strength and thus makes his strength even more powerful. With his fathers special training, his muscular frame doesn't show, which makes him seem leaner all in an effort to deceive opponents, this calls upon that great strength in times of need. His strength increases much larger level, showing a muscular build though he stays his same size. A kanji appears on his forehead, that means "the fire". He has yet to be able to control this ability however, and thus it usually starts when he is under the most stress. It lasts for three posts, and has a cool down of six posts and can use it only twice per thread, so far. When it activates a bit of pressure gravity also happens in a short span of time, feeling as though a weight has been shoved onto the world, however it doesn't last long. The ability to use it, how long he can use it, and how many times he can use it can be trained. History Told at a young age he was a demon fighter, he was trained by his father at a young age (seven years old). His mother, father and grandfather saw that he had super strength at even a young age, able to pick up a rock at least two times his size at age five, and thus he would show the mark of strength. He learned that each of the generations of people had a power that allowed them to fight demons, either physical, mental, emotional, etc, and he had gotten physical strength. His father also learned that he had a special gift to gain more strength through focusing his power, of which he was knocked out for a week. He was known for his ability to fight at school, the strength he used not measured by the people around him as "human" at all, usually taking his ability to fight in order to protect the innocents that had been hurt by them. He protected a lot of people, and thus made a lot of people enemies and friends. He was known as a street-fighter and a lone "banchou" or "badass delinquent", someone who could fight like a demon. His fighting ability unmatched by the people around him easily. Constant strain with his parents over his fighting began to surface, his father saying he shouldn't use his powers to fight normal people, as he had an unfair advantage, thus, he gave him harsher training methods, which only fueled the fire. After too much, the fact that he was still fighting (even if he was holding back), became too much for his parents, fighting his father, he had been beaten and was forced to be sent to a place where he could fight people like himself. He had wanted to not have to go, but his father made him a deal, that if he had defeated him, that he wouldn't have to go. He failed, and was pounded into the ground by his fathers own strength. He would leave for the school that would become his new home, vow to defeat his father when he would come back. Enter, Hyakuji High. Welcome to hell... At which case, while he arrived, a battle seemed to ensue, most of the building seemed rather cold or deserted, looking through the school yard, and then at the sudden change in weather, he would answer his own question of where everyone was. It was a war. Taken by this fact, given his curiousity and sense of moving forward, he would want to join in such an endeavor, with this he would take off to whatever destination he would come to... Category:Characters: Students